newimperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Strife
Strife was one of the most powerful of the Shok'Thola, or Altarin'Dakor Warlords. One of the original Followers of Ashla who embraced the Entity that Sado introduced them to. He led the Altarin'Dakor during the Great War along with many of the other Shok'Thola, and was eventually exiled into the Altarin'Dakor galaxy with the others. There he built an empire and continued to be a key player among the Warlords. He became especially active behind the scenes during the Altarin'Dakor conflict against the New Imperium. When a search for the giant Force Collector on the planet Mies sent him back in time, he was confronted by Sado and began to realize that the Return was not all as it seemed. He began to work closely with Sado, with the intention of freeing themselves from the Entity's grip. He then killed the Warlord Mordachus and engineered a new technology for starfighters, capturing Maarek Stele and recruiting him to fly his new Archon fighter. He also began a feud with Akargan and was partly responsible for holding back the Altarin'Dakor advance against the New Imperium. History Strife's true name was Kijiras, and he was born on the planet Palawa around 28,400 BBY. He joined the Chatos Academy and became one of its early paladins, eventually becoming head instructor of the entire academy. He was often heralded as the greatest blademaster and master of personal combat of his day. When he became Shok'Thola, his power increased all the more. During the Great War he led many Altarin'Dakor forces to victory and rose to become one of the top five Warlords. He retained this position with consistency throughout the exile in the Altarin'Dakor galaxy and preparation for the Return. His power level was one of the strongest of all the Warlords, possibly second only to Velius. He was so powerful that other strong Warlords, such as Zalaria, would not even dare face him in combat; rather, conflicts would be settled by more diplomatic means. However, Strife often feuded with Kronos, Nimrod and especially Akargan, who was obsessed with being the greatest warrior of all time, a title Strife held exclusively for himself. The Return Strife began to assert himself more after the death of Kronos, the first Spearhead of the Return. He killed the Warlord Mordachus on Altima's order, and then sought out the Force Collector on the planet Mies. During the conflict with New Imperium Jedi and Zalaria there, he was sent back in time many years by the Force Collector there. Temporarily confused, he was found by Sado, who convinced him to lay low and bide his time. During this hiatus, Strife consulted with Sado, and the elder Warlord revealed that he was seeking a way to be free of the Entity. Strife decided to join forces with Sado, and began working behind the scenes to sew discord and chaos among the other Warlords. Taking the name Victor, he set up a base on Arcadia in the Mizar System. After Maarek Stele was captured in the battle, Victor introduced him to the Archon fighter, which incorporated a new system of flying that virtually made him into a living weapon. Using Stele, he attacked Akargan's forces, beginning a feud that would culminate later in a climactic battle between the two. After the Battle of Varnus, an injured Maarek Stele sought out Victor once more so that he could fly the Archon again. By this time Strife's feud with Akargan was reaching its apex. Manipulating Akargan into a confrontation, Strife challenged him to single combat to discover who truly was the greatest fighter in history. Personality and Traits Strife's abilities in combat were virtually unmatched throughout the Great War. He held a reputation as insidious and bloody as any other Shok'Thola, and legends said that even the word "strife" was invented for him. However, unlike some of the other Warlords, Strife was also highly intellectual, holding a love for philosophy and the arts. This led him to temper his aggressive expansion in the Altarin'Dakor galaxy and during the Return's early stages. He joined forces with Sado when he realized that the true goal behind the Return had nothing to do with retaking the galaxy they'd once fled. Strife began working against the Altarin'Dakor behind the scenes. He thought long and hard about war and the nature of the universe, often spilling into philosophical diatribes when he spoke with Maarek Stele. As the war progressed, his reputation for violence was tempered by his cunning and double-play, causing the New Imperium to wonder whose side he was really on. Strife had long, straight hair that was completely white in color. Unlike Akargan, he kept his body slim rather than muscular, preferring to use the Force to increase his speed and strength. Personal beauty was very important to him, and he surrounded himself with attractive servants and Jedicon. He often wore colorful robes, though in combat he used a suit of silver armor that was more form than function. His rank on the Force Power Levels was rumored to be at least 500,000, which would have made him the second most powerful of all the Warlords under Altima, second only to Velius. Category:New pages Category:Characters